iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mammoths
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the We Are page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Macrauchenia (Talk) 04:52, November 20, 2012 Fanart Sorry, pal, but I'm gonna have to delete that fan image you sent. Nothing personal, but it has no practical application on here and this is an encyclopedia, not a fan art site. Try deviantArt for your fan art needs.--Macrauchenia (talk) 10:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fanart thing Yeah, it's no problem, bud. Just don't do that again, okay?--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Yes, I'll unlock that article. But before I do, know something: the following changes are not permitted: -no present tense, only past (for example, don't put "Ethan plays a game with other mammoths", put "Ethan played a game with other mammoths"). Remember that this stuff has already happened. -don't write that he's a fictional character (we already know that) -absolutely NO trivia sections of any kinds. -no speculation (don't put "possibly" in at any point) -put in some images if you wish. -and don't forget the basic page details. Look to other character articles for examples.--Macrauchenia (talk) 02:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ethan No. No, I don't care for the changes. You didn't follow any of the guidelines I pointed out: the article is too short, the grammar is all wrong, there are spelling errors, no quotes, it is written in present tense and the language is far too informal. You'll just have to try again, and this time follow the guidelines, or look to one of the other articles of other characters.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Okay, there are some bones I wanna pick with you: first, we don't upload GIFs here. Any other kind of image is okay, but no GIFs. Second, I see you've been adding pics to the galleries. Very good: now, just you add them to the *proper* galleries: Manny/Gallery, for example, is not the right one: it links to nothing. Instead, if you upload images, add them to the galleries starting with "Gallery of", like the Gallery of Manny images. Finally, we are soon to delete the The Brat Pack page, so you don't need to add anymore stuff there. It's a dumb page to keep up: it consists of three characters that all need to have their own pages, just like Crash and Eddie will soon be deleted to make both characters have their own page.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edits I wouldn't say your actions were "boneheaded", just a little hasty. And yes, we'll be dividing not only the galleries for the Brat Pack, but their pages as well. I just need a little time to clean up some other articles first.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :That makes no difference: there shouldn't even be a quotes section on any character pages.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure I don't know why that would be. You know how people get with their speculation: they love putting in any "possibly" this or "possibly" that. Listen, from now on, if you need to talk to me, try using the "Chat" option instead.--Macrauchenia (talk) 22:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Pics Hey, I see you've been uploading a lot of images of Ethan and all them. Just...may I ask why? I mean, do you think these, like, say this one: or this one are gonna be used in any articles? It doesn't seem that those particular image has any real application here, nor does this one: because it's just a close-up of an image we already have. What I'm saying is that you can't just go around adding all the images of these characters just because they're there! Nor can, and I told you this already, you submit GIFs; we don't use GIFs here. Bottom line: I'm gonna have to delete these because they have no use here; they can't be plugged into the articles reasonably. In future, if you upload images, make sure they have a purpose. That GIF, for instance, doesn't have any use in the character's article.--Macrauchenia (talk) 04:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC)